Utterly Irresistible
by little.may.bean
Summary: Gorgeous. That's what he is, there's no denying it. The one guy I'm attracted to and he's proabably an asshole, just my luck. Bella's been watching Him for a while but what happens when He notices? Currently rated T, planning to rate it higher towards later chapters. E/B and canon pairings.
1. Prologue

I would like to remind you that I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephanie Meyer. There is no financial gain to be made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Utterly Irresistible **

_Prologue_

It was that time of day again. School's just ended for the Christmas holidays and, as usual, the Christmas Assembly ran over about 30 minutes meaning I have missed the early train, wonderful. Now I have to try and hassle my way through the crowds till I step onto the train. Nothing really new, like the crowds are really so different in 20 minutes, apart from the fact Jessica nor Angela weren't journeying all the way home with me.

To be quite frank, I'm pleased the time I spend with them, especially Jessica, is limited. No offence, but how on earth can you talk the whole day and not repeat a single topic? Oh wait, sorry, she does only its one topic in particular that she likes to focus on. Now Angela, on the other hand, is the total opposite - quiet and calm. The best companion for a Friday night and, plus, whatever she says has genuine merit - none of that stupid Mike business. It's perfection.

"Can you believe it though? I mean, like oh my god, Mike is acting like such a man whore, like, why would he listen to Tyler?!"

_Oh Jesus help me. Speak of the devil and It shall come. _

"And I just know now that, like, Lauren, yeah? She's definitely trying to sneak her hands into his pants - I saw it! And Mike's just there, like, trying to act all normal and stuff when he talks to me but, like, Lauren is right there putting his hands on his dick and it's, like, disgusting! And did you know tha-"

"Erm, Jess? Didn't you and Mike break up ages ago?" Angela interrupted.

"Well, I mean, like, yeah. But still! I just know he's not over me and yet he, like, still puts up with Lauren's shit! It's only because, like, Tyler told him to, like, 'enjoy it while he can'" Jess said stumbling over her words and exaggerating her imitation of Tyler.

"What do you think, Bel-... la?" Jess asked as I disappeared already finished with my genuine 'hope your holiday is amazing' hug to Angela.

By the way, if you do take the train, or even if you're planning to buy a new house and plan to use the train, make sure you do not have to transfer three times like stupid me has to. Worst idea in the world.

It's not just the gum tacked tables or the stinky train stations, it's the waiting for the next train without the guarantee of getting on. Fucking wonderful.

Ouch! Just casually jamming my arm into the door - see what I have to do just to get onto the train. Urgh! Being in large groups of people tend to raise the levels of general stupidity. I mean, honestly!? Why bother standing near the edge of the platform if you aren't even catching this train. Stupid people, stupid crowds. Well at least I'm inside now, gosh. And lucky me! I'm left to stand next to an old man, probably a pervert. I swear to the Gods that if he attempts to try anything, I'll break his hand. Dad would be proud since he's a Chief Cop and all.

I should probably introduce myself; maybe somewhere closer to the beginning might have been a better idea. Anyways, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and please Bella is fine. I'm 17 and I go to high school, though I don't really live there. I live in Seattle but my father loves his old high school so here I am, travelling about three hours each day. Most of the younger people currently on the train are from my school too though they're probably planning to socialise unlike poor ol' lonely me ahaha.

Time to transfer, again for the third time - seventh stop from school, yay! Not. I hate this station, most of the people who use it have no sense of decency whatsoever and no manners either - there are a few private school students that get on this train too, most of them don't actually have manners when it means talking a commoner. Gah!

Angela and Jessica get off on the train before; they live practically next to each other. Literally, I think there are only three houses between them.

I know this station pretty well by now and I do not feel bad, at all, when a business man curses explicitly at me for pushing my body onto the train before him. Nope, not at all. And now, I have a perfectly comfortable seat. Okay, so it's not really comfortable at all but low and behold it's a seat.

My eyes wonder round whilst passengers are still loading on and there he is...

Nothing new, just the handsomest male ever with pale skin, oddly wonderful hair and a perfect set of lips. If I have to tell one of my most embarrassing secrets, it's this: I've been watching out for this guy since practically the start of the year so 3 months roughly. Cringe, I know but, damn, I can't help it.

He's from the Private School too so, even if he does notice me, he won't treat me like an intelligent equal. Just my luck, you know? For the first time in absolutely ages, I see a guy I'm genuinely attracted to and he's someone who looks to the league above me for a girlfriend.

I know this is extremely stereotypical but it's the closest truth I'll probably ever get. I mean, Petty Boy has the looks and money, how can he not grow up with the slightest touch of arrogance in his personality.

I watch him, dragging my eyes up from his feet and legs. I notice the smirk on his face before I even realise that expression's aimed at me... Fuck. He seems to be ignoring his friends, there are five of them in total, and now they're looking at what has captured Pretty Boy's attention; me... Double Fuck.

* * *

A/N: ...so what d'you think? Love it? Hate it? I haven't really planned this story very far yet but hopefully after exams especially I'll be able to do more but for now only a few chapters are planned. Please review and if you do, would you prefer a Human Edward or Vampire Edward in this story?


	2. Chapter I

I would like to remind you that I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephanie Meyer. There is no financial gain to be made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Utterly Irresistible **

_Chapter One  
_

I began to dig myself a 6-foot hole the day I started watching him, my own Pretty Boy_. _Wait, no. He isn't mine now and won't be any time in the near future so he's just Pretty Boy_. _God that's such a cringe name, I need to think of another one.

I know this was beyond the ideals of normalcy. Trust me, I know. I mean, for fucks sake, I'm practically salivating over a stranger and I'm pretty sure it's past the stage of 'Damn he's hot!' But I just couldn't help myself whenever he walked in. Although, now, after being caught staring and embarrassing myself, I try to avoid any connection whatsoever. There's no need for any drama in my life at this point in time - not when Jessica continues to 'generously allow' me to 'live' vicariously through her tales of misfortune and woe.

Note: sarcasm.

* * *

Angela seemed to be the only one who noticed Bella's sporadic behaviour on the train but then, she was the only one who's seen the object of Bella's fascination_._

At first, Angela dismissed the idea of Bella - **BELLA **\- pining for a stranger but, by the third trip with Bella on the train, it was far too hard to not notice. The hard part was attempting to get Bella to admit her seemingly endless fascination with the FuckHot stranger.

"So, Bella..." Angela began trying to ease into the conversation subtly,

"Who's the 'FuckHot Grammar Boy'?" She blurted out.

_So much for subtlety. _Angela thought, feeling only so slightly bitter towards herself now she's certain Bella won't confide anything.

"Who, _Pretty Boy_? Oh I don't know. He just appeared out of the blue about three, almost four, months ago. Isn't be just perfection personified? But why would he ever look twice at me?" Bella paused to let out a remorseful sigh, further shocking Angela into silence.

"I mean, on the last day of term, he caught me staring at him - talk about embarrassing Ange! I even think I drooled when he smirked at me. I even call him _Pretty Boy _because I don't know his name or maybe I should call him something else? But like what, I have no idea - maybe _Romeo? _Or is that too much cheese? But then you said _FuckHot Grammar_-" Bella placed a hand over her mouth with a small squeak as if she couldn't control the words that were spilling out her mouth.

"I don't think even _I _have heard that much from you - without any prompt too!" amused, Angela sat back and said teasingly "Well, if it's any consolation, the_ Grammar Boy _doesn't seem to be one who spreads gossip about, oh I don't know, a stalker?"

"Ange!"

Laughing, Angela collected her numerous bags and prepared to leave Bella wishing her the best of luck in securing more information about this _FuckHot stranger_.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Bella herself had to get off the train to switch at the station. But it was too long, according to Bella, that she had gone without seeing _Pretty Boy__._

Though she avoided him, Bella couldn't help but question why he seemed to stare at her. It was strange. At times, Bella was certain he was watching her but whenever she make a move to turn around, the feelings at the back of her neck, that caused her hairs to stand up, eased and faded.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in Bella's physical appearance, just the long common brown hair paired with, even more common, wide mousy eyes. To Bella, there wasn't anything interesting in her facial features at all. What Bella really appreciated in her, was her mother's thin figure, although it seems Bella has more luck in the chest department, and her tall stature standing at about 5ft 8inches.

Pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind, Bella chose to sit in the corner of the carriage when her train came, deciding to blast some of her own music into her ears rather than listen to all the conversations around her.

So when Bella's _Romeo_, or _Pretty Boy _or even_ FuckHot Grammar Boy_, and his own group of models walked in, she, at first, hadn't noticed.

_**We're smashing mics in karaoke bars**_

_**You're running late with half your makeup on**_

_**This method acting might pay our bills**_

_**But soon enough they'll be a different role to fill**_

_**I love this feeling**_

_**But I hate this part**_

_**I wanted this to work so much**_

_**I drew up our plans on a chart**_

_**Cars are flipping, I'm in hot pursuit**_

_**My character's strong, but my head is loose**_

Bella started to hum quietly as she glanced at the people around her, people watching. Without realising, it soon turned into a low whisper as she sang under her breath,

_**She hits like ecstasy**_

_**Comes up and bangs the sense out of me**_

The second the words left her mouth, she heard a sharp intake of breath. _Oh My God, please no. _Bella's face snapped up from its relaxed position and paled giving her a slight pasty look under the lights of the train as she turned toward the source of the noise.

And here I thought my day couldn't get any better. I must have jinxed myself or something for it to get worse.

_**The tarot cards say it's not so bad**_

_**And the blades rotate, there's just no landing pad**_

Pretty Boy's intense eyes met mine before I looked away. Yep. It's definitely worse.

See, I was once told by my mother that, since I had absolutely no shame in voicing my opinions (inevitably born the lack of filter my brain has on my mouth), I'd regret whatever I'd subconsciously said.

_**And better have said it, but darling you're the best**_

_**I'm just tired of falling up the penrose steps**_

Certainly, there were points at which I did, in fact, regret whatever my mouth had blurted out without my permission but those moments were nothing compared to now. Nothing. Not the time where I told Sophie that nobody wants to know about her future horse in elementary, or the time where I told Will that no matter what, never would I kiss a mouth of a male who hasn't regularly brushed their teeth - harsh, but true.

_**I hate this feeling**_

_**But I love this part**_

Honestly, though, I can't say that I regret saying those things, I'm don't, but I just wish somehow my brain has time to process what I want to say so it's - oh, I don't know, - nicer. _Wait, is it nicer? Or more nice?_

_**She really wants to make it work**_

_**And I clearly want to let it start**_

Oh forget it, Bella! There are more important things to worry about! Say like that FuckHot stranger staring at you because you clearly said that you forgot everything when someone fucked you!

"Oh My God." I could feel that traitorous blush crawl up my neck and I covered my face to hide it. It doesn't help when I could feel his heated stare and soon I could feel all of _them_ looking at me!

_**We'll build a waterslide**_

_**As soon as I get home**_

"Oh Jesus-" NOT a good time to talk right now, Bella! Just shut up and survive the next-

I glanced at my watch,

-couple minutes. And what a long-

_Stop here for Great Western Street_

Okay so maybe it won't be a few minutes. Maybe God it pitying me and letting me go early.

I quickly gathered my stuff and turned towards the door which, coincidentally, is behind Pretty Boy_. _Well that threw the 'God is looking down upon me' theory.

Just act normal, Bella. Act normal.

Pretend you don't see him, just start walking - and DON'T trip. I repeat, DON'T trip!

* * *

You know, never in my life would I believe one sentence from a girl I don't know would spike my instant interest. I could hear the lyrics ring out from her ears as she walked,

_**Oh and she hits like ecstasy**_

_**Comes up and bangs the sense out of me**_

_**It's wrong, but surely worst to leave**_

_**And she hits like ecstasy**_

I could help myself as I reached out, just a few centimetres, to drag my finger across the width of her bare leg, her head turning to look at me with surprise as she passed through the doors of the train.

_**So free up the cheaper seats**_

_**Here comes the Greek Tragedy**__**.**_

* * *

A/N: Hi there! I'm actually surprised at the number of views this has! I know it isn't a lot but it's still a good handful of people so thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story! I'm planning to update, maybe, once a month? I really don't have much free time at all but I will try :) This update is actually a little early then so consider this a treat ;)

The song I've used is **Greek Tragedy by The Wombats.**


End file.
